Awkward Meetings
by Kayonoi
Summary: Kiba is seven years old. He goes to a carnival and insults a gypsy, who places a curse on him that lasts for ten years. What will he do in the care of Hinata? What will he do when the curse wears off? KibaxHina LeexHina R&R PLEASE! CHAPTER 2 UP FINALLY!
1. Kiba Only Cuter

Kiba. Only Cuter.

Hey homefries. No, I haven't abandoned Pups and Children or Woofloose. I just have no idea what to write, and I feel uninspired due to nobody reviewing them. (Cries)

-

A seven year old Kiba was walking down the streets of Konoha. He hadn't met his friend Akamaru yet, because he sort of wasn't born yet. Anyway, he stopped when he saw the carnival was in town. He jumped for joy and dashed in.

"Wow… this place is really big!" said our adorably cute chibi Kiba. (Even for straight guys… you'd have to think Kiba'd be adorably cute at age seven.)

He wandered around aimlessly for a while, until he decided he was lost. He started to cry as he walked into a strange gypsy tent. They have tents now instead of those crazy wooden house things. Shut up, that's why.

He sat down, sobbing and worrying about how he'll get home. He thought that he'd be living on the carnival forever, but he wanted to go home to his mommy and big sister.

Then, an old wrinkly gypsy walked in.

"AH! A MONSTER!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the gypsy.

"You fool! You have just insulted the great Pastafazoo!"

"The what?"

"You shall be cursed! CURSED I SAY!"

"EEEEEEK!" Kiba said, running out of the tent, scared out of his wits.

-

Meanwhile, a seven year old Hinata sat outside the carnival, wishing her father would let her go, when suddenly, a small puppy with messy brown fur and red fur in the shape of triangles on its cheeks ran out of the carnival, whimpering. It bumped into Hinata's legs.

Hinata looked down.

"Wow! A puppy!" she said in her cute seven-year-old girl voice as she picked him up, "I'm gonna name you Kibbles!" She hugged the Kibbles tightly, and then walked home with him. Kibbles struggled a little, but eventually gave up. Because for ten years, he would be stuck as a dog.

-

Short so far, but how do you like it anyway?

Please review. I won't update until I get at least ONE review. So if you don't review… I'll be very sad…

Also… um… I don't know where I was going with this last bit.

KTHXBAI!


	2. BedTime Surprises

Bed-Time Surprises

Like woah! Hey guys. XD I haven't updated since… when I first wrote it! Ho shitz! Anyway, sorry for not updating. The creative juices just weren't running for the past few months.

Anyway, here it is! Chapter two!

Hinata, now aged seventeen, curled up in bed with her loveable dog, Kibbles. She patted the dog's head happily. The dog licked her face.

Giggling, she turned off the light. Tomorrow, she'd have to go to school, as it would be September 5th. Her first day of the last year of school! She was really excited. She had gotten some new clothes to wear. Her friends, Shino and Sakura, had helped her pick out some clothes.

Sakura was an odd girl. She could be a little timid at times, but usually she was loud, rambunctious, and chasing Sasuke. It was really annoying at times, but they had been friends for twelve years.

Then there was Shino. He had a strange obsession with insects… As well as men. Hinata was perfectly fine with Shino being gay, as it meant he was able to relate more to Hinata. Sakura was uneasy at first, but warmed back up to him again.

The three would have slumber parties every now and then. Painting nails, reading "Ladies First" magazine and talking about boys. Kibbles would usually try to get involved, but it was tragic when Shino first slept over. He dressed up the poor dog to make him look quite feminine. After that, Kibbles would stray away from Shino and usually just sit with Hinata.

At first, Hinata's father was against having a dog in the house, but she finally convinced (or should I say bribed) him to let Kibbles stay.

"Kibbles…" Hinata whispered, "Good night…"

Hinata closed her eyes. She almost thought she heard the dog say "G'night, Hinata", but just shrugged it off and fell asleep, being too tired to stay awake for one more second, even to ponder it.

The next morning, Hinata woke up. Rubbing her eyes as her eyelids peeled open, she thought she saw another person in her bed. Blinking, she rubbed them again. Still, the person was there. As she lifted up the covers, she noticed it was a man. If he were wearing clothes, she never would've guessed. Blushing, she pushed the sheet back down. She slipped out of the bed, putting her clothes on. She was getting a bit frightened.

As she looked closer at the man's face, she could see red triangles, like the ones on Kibble's face. That reminded her! Where was Kibbles?

Back to the man… He had ruffly brown hair, sort of like Kibbles… He smelled like a dog… Maybe a bit worse, though. He was unshaven, a bit of stubble on his face. After her examination, she came to the conclusion that he was quite a lot like her dog Kibbles, except with a bit more mass down… well, y'know… in the penis.

Hinata was quite frightened. She had no idea what to do! Here she was, waking up in the morning to find that her dog had turned into a ridiculous attractive man! Wait, attractive? She quickly decided to shun that thought out of her mind. After all, she already had a boyfriend. She nudged him a little.

"Um… E-excuse me…" she said, "P-Please wake up…"

The man's eyes slowly opened. Black slits, just like a dog. But Hinata was used to him being like a dog by now.

"Oh… G'morning, Hinata…" he said, getting out of the bed and stretching. He then looked down. He was on two feet… and not hairy paws, but real feet!

"Is it… is this really happening?" he said, looking at his hands, "Yes! I'm finally a human again!"

Joyfully, the man hugged Hinata, licking her face like he would as a dog.

"K-Kibbles?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "Actually, my name's Kiba," he said, "But you can call me whatever you want."

"Um… M-Maybe we should find you some clothes, Kiba…" she said, looking away.

Kiba looked at himself in the mirror. _Damn, I'm sexy._ He thought to himself, _Perfect abs, muscles, and… Hmm? Is that a third leg? Oh, no._

"I don't see much reason to," he said, looking back at Hinata with a foolish grin.

"Y-You can't just go around naked!" she said.

"Oh… I guess not." Kiba started rooting through Hinata's clothes. "Hinata… All the clothes you own are so girly!"

Hinata sighed. "I-I could go get some from Neji's room…" she said.

Neji was her cousin who lived with her and her father. You probably know the rest anyway.

Hinata slipped out of her room. Neji would already be awake and have gone off somewhere. He was weird like that. A heavy morning person. She grabbed some baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt, and went back to her room.

"H-Here…" she said, handing them to Kiba.

Kiba put them on.

"Wow, it's been too long since I've worn clothes," he said.

"S-so… why were you a dog?" she asked.

"Oh! This crazy gypsy lady turned me into one at the carnival ten years ago. That's when you found me," he said.

Hinata nodded, not bother to go to deep into details.

"W-Well, alright then… I've got to go to school, alright? You j-just… Stay hidden somewhere, alright?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. "Alright!" he said, "Have a good day, then."

Yay updations!

Anyway, what do you all think? Is it awesome? Well? Is it? D

Anyway, no updates until I get five reviews for this chapter, YA HEAR ME!? O


End file.
